Spagonia
:You may be looking for the Action Stage/Stage on this continent, Rooftop Run. |location = Middle of Eurish's northern hemisphere and Southern''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #281, "Wings of Fire Part One: Slow Burn" |inhabitants = |visitors = |final state = Intact }} '''Spagonia' is a location that appears in Sonic Unleashed and the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. It is a large cultural city and the art capital of Sonic's world, a tightly clustered city located in Eurish, and a part of the United Federation. It is connected by winding streets and a hidden labyrinth below, and spots a massive aqueduct wall which protected it from invaders in the past. Description Spagonia's architecture, appearance, and people appear to be based off of various locations in Western Europe; predominantly Italy, France, England and Spain. Spagonia's clock towers, especially a particularly tall one in the middle of the level, is based on the Big Ben clock tower in London, as well as the clock towers found throughout towns and villages in said country. The architecture of Spagonia's houses, streets, and cathedrals as well as orange tiled roofs are likely to be based off those seen in Italy, Spain, and France, most notably from the Italian city of Siena. The majority of Spagonians also get their names from Italian culture, such as Gigi, Ciccio and Mauro. Another feature of Spagonia that is derived from Western Europe are the aqueducts, which are found throughout Europe. It is located on the same land mass as Apotos. History Current= =Archie Comics= =''Sonic Generations''= On a space-time-farring adventure to stop the Time Eater, Sonic the Hedgehog and his past self ventured through Spagonia.StageSonic Generations =Shattered World Crisis= Just before the Shattered World Crisis occurred, Professor Charles the Hedgehog and Ben Muttski traveled to Spagonia to visit Professor Pickle at the Spagonia University and to show him a collection of samples of the mysterious purple gas that began leaking from the ground after a series of earthquakes.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #254, "Countdown to Chaos Part Two: The Soldier" Not long after the world shattered however, Dr. Eggman and his forces raided the university and kidnapped the two professors, along with the samples and the Gaia Manuscripts.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #257, "Damage Control" Soon, Dillon watched the nearby Gaia Temple rise up from the ground. Later, he, Lucia, and Otto witnessed the restoration of the planet after Super Sonic and the Gaia Colossus defeated Perfect Dark Gaia. |-|Videogames= =Sonic Unleashed= Before the events of Sonic Unleashed, Dr. Eggman and his robots came to Spagonia, where they kidnapped Professor Pickle, ransacked his lab at Spagonia University and stole his lab data, including the Gaia Manuscripts. The doctor and his robots then left for Mazuri with Pickle and their loot. A little bit later, Spagonia's continent was torn away from the earth's mantle when Dr. Eggman awoke Dark Gaia, resulting in the planet shattering into pieces. Shortly after, Sonic, Tails and Chip came to Spagonia to find Professor Pickle, hoping his research findings could help uncover information about Eggman's current plans. When they got to Spagonia University, however, Professor Pickle's Assistant told the trio about Professor Pickle's kidnapping. Recognizing Eggman as the culprit, Sonic and his friends searched for clues to Pickle's whereabouts (Tails looks through Pickle's notes in the Wii/PS2 version, while in the 360/PS3 version Sonic and Chip ask people in the city) and eventually pinpointed him in Mazuri. After Sonic, Tails and Chip rescued Professor Pickle from Mazuri, the group returned to Pickle's lab with the Gaia Manuscripts, where Pickle explained that the earth's shattering was due to Dark Gaia, who Dr. Eggman had awoken. Because Dark Gaia was awakened prematurely, however, Pickle assigned Sonic to take the currently powerless Chaos Emeralds to the Gaia Temples which would restore the Emeralds' power and thence put the planet back together. While Sonic and his friends traveled the world, Pickle remained in Spagonia to decipher the Gaia Manuscripts for the Gaia Temples' locations. From his initial research, Pickle was able to pinpoint the first Gaia Temple in Mazuri. After Sonic and Chip had restored Mazuri's continent, the duo returned to Spagonia at night, where Sonic the Werehog was hugged by Amy who believed she had found Sonic. When taking a closer look however, Amy believed Sonic the Werehog to be a stranger and quickly apologized quickly ran off. However, as Amy left, her lack of recognition made Sonic depressed, making him believe that he was too scary-looking as a Werehog. Back in Pickle's lab, the Professor revealed to the duo that he had located two more Gaia Temples - one in Holoska and one right in Spagonia. Later, after collecting key fragments from Pickle's assigned locations (after clearing Rooftop Run Night Act 1 on the 360/PS3 version, or both Rooftop Run Night and Cool Edge Day on the Wii/PS2 version), Sonic and Chip returned to Spagonia's town proper (in the 360/PS3 version, Tails gives them an unusual camera from Pickle upon their return) where they found a group of townspeople possessed by Dark Gaia's Minions holding Amy captive. Chip decided to take a picture of the group with their camera which exorcised the townspeople, freeing them from Dark Gaia's Minions. After Sonic destroyed the monsters, he quickly left with Chip before Amy could get a good look at him. Regardless, Amy met Professor Pickle shortly after who told her everything, and Sonic confronted Amy with his condition. The Professor soon after pinpointed another Gaia Temple in Chun-nan for Sonic and Chip. After restoring Chun-nan's continent, Sonic and Chip returned to Spagonia, where Pickle had them investigate Spagonia again and to head back to Chun-nan (in the Wii/PS2 version it was find more tablet fragments, and in the 360/PS3 it was to clear out the Badniks that held Chun-nan under siege). After clearing their assignments, Sonic and Chip returned to Spagonia where they used their collected key fragments to open the portal to Spagonia's Gaia Temple, where they returned Spagonia and its continent to their proper place with the temple and the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Chip soon after met with Professor Pickle again who send them to Holoska. When Sonic and Chip later returned to Spagonia from restoring Holoska's continent, Professor Pickle had pinpointed the next Gaia Temple in Shamar and revealed that he was joining them on their trip there to make his analysis more efficient. A while later, as Dark Gaia began casting the world into darkness while maturing into Perfect Dark Gaia, the inhabitants of Spagonia would watch in horror as the sky above the city turned dark. However, the people began celebrating when the world returned to normal after Super Sonic and the Gaia Colossus defeated Perfect Dark Gaia. Points of interest *Aqueduct Street *Back Alley *Baker Street *Josef's *Main StreetSonic Team (18 November 2008). Sonic Unleashed. PlayStation 2. Sega. Area/Level: Spagonia Village. *Restaurant Swa *Sacred Shrine *Spagonia University **Pickle Lab Trivia *Spagonia likely got its name from the Italian town of Siena, which is famous for its Medieval architecture and giant "Torre del Mangia" bell tower. *It is also possible that the name Spagonia is a combination of the places Spain and Patagonia (a region in southern Argentina and Chile). *At night, if one were to stand in a certain spot in the alleyway of Spagonia's Town Stage, you can hear various ambient background noises. **You can hear someone whistling the game's theme in the shower. **Aqueduct Street near two people, you can vaguely hear someone tuning a radio. **On the balcony in the main street you can access by the back alley, you can hear someone watching a comedy about someone who forgot his shot registration. **From the main street, up the steps to the back alley you can hear children. *One of the Xbox 360/PS3 version missions in Spagonia, "Tower Terror," given by Marcantonio, has Sonic diving down the tower from Rooftop Run Act 1 trying to tag two ghosts. These are actually the two ghosts from Sega's 3D animated short, Sonic: Night of the Werehog. Music References Category:Sonic Unleashed stages Category:Hub worlds